


辉黄相性一百问

by FiveVanadium



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium
Summary: 可能有小小ooc……
Relationships: 黄霑/顾嘉辉





	辉黄相性一百问

黄霑：哈哈哈哈大家好！欢迎来到辉黄相性一百问现场，我是本次的司仪……抱歉抱歉串场了，多谢辉哥提醒。  
顾嘉辉：黄霑你又乱来，不过话说这次真正的司仪是谁？  
林子祥：这次的司仪就是……  
黄：谁啊？  
Lam：是我……其实我也不知道为什么，你们也知道，我不是太会说话，但是他们都推选我做司仪（扶额），不过能吃辉黄狗粮……啊不，是主持辉黄的节目，还是很开心的，嗯。  
黄：我也想知道为什么他们要找两个不会说话的人在一起做节目啊orz（本来还想和司仪针锋相对一下来着但是是阿lam这怎么斗嘴吗），tvb你怎么想的啊……等下这是tvb的节目吗？让我看看，章鱼tv？这是个什么公司啊눈_눈我突然开始好奇我为什么会拉着阿辉来这个节目了。  
辉：是你说的我们什么节目都做过了就是还没做过相性一百问才好奇的不得了来做的……好了好了，别让人难做，阿lam赶紧开始吧。  
黄：好！开始！（坐正乖巧）

Lam：好，各位观众您好，这里是辉黄相性一百问的现场，我们有幸请到了香港乐坛的两位大师级好夫夫……不，好搭档，来聊下日常生活。那么，第一问，请问你们的名字？  
黄：大佬，你认识我们这么久不知道我们名字吗|･ω･｀)  
辉：顾嘉辉，他叫黄霑。  
黄：（斜眼笑）应该是贝多辉和不文霑才对。  
辉（羞涩）：……

Lam：第二问，你们的年龄是？  
黄：生于1941年，其实我还挺年轻的哈哈哈。  
辉：我比他大八岁（正经）。  
黄：阿辉可是早就做爷爷的人了哈哈哈(ಡωಡ)。

Lam：第三问，你们的性别是？  
黄：男的！如假包换！  
辉：我都系……

Lam：第四问，请问你的性格是怎样的？  
黄：我啊～英俊潇洒风流倜傥博学多才啊～还有小小不文嘿嘿。  
辉：我不会说话，这个大家都知道了。就是为人比较谨慎内向，交际圈也比较小的那种。  
黄：系啦系啦，谁不知道你最好的朋友就是我嘛～不过真的很好奇啊，阿辉和阿lam究竟谁更不会说话一点。  
Lam：今天大概就能分出个高下吧，是不是，辉哥？  
辉：那我要努力啦（眯眼笑）。

Lam：第五问，请问对方的性格呢？  
辉：黄霑他的性格呢就是……  
罗文：（乱入）勇于认错，永不改过！  
黄：啊，罗记也来了，开心。（小声：这八个字他吐槽了我几十年了略略略。）  
辉：（微笑）黄霑他是有一点皮啊，不过我觉得他很好。  
众：很好？？？？  
辉：很好的意思就是，我很钟意。  
黄：（脸突然有些红）完了完了竟然有一日被阿辉撩到了……  
叶丽仪：这种时候就需要我来给辉黄疯狂打call！  
众：这就开始了吗？谁能想到第一波狗粮竟然是辉哥先撒的？！  
Lam：那霑叔觉得辉哥的性格呢？  
黄：他啊……工作上是音乐大师！平时就有些傻乎乎的，人又太善良太好说话，唉，真系愁死人。  
众：这种暗搓搓的保护欲是怎么回事啊|･ω･｀)  
辉：多得你在，我都安心一点。  
黄：嘿嘿好说好说，你要我在，我当然会一直在。

Lam：第六问，两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
黄：夜总会吧？他在夜总会做领班，一群菲籍乐师里面他是为数不多的那几个中国人！特别棒！啥都会！从不出错！（迷弟小黄上线）  
辉：那个时候你还好小吧我记得？天天来夜总会跳舞。  
黄：那是去听你弹琴的！  
辉：都好了，反正我当时看你好小一点也学人家在夜总会和女孩子跳舞，就留心了下。  
黄：怎么你当时很生气吗看我和女孩子跳舞？  
辉：你猜呢？  
和阿黄跳过舞的姐姐们纷纷一抖。

Lam：第七问，对对方的第一印象是？  
黄&辉：见上一问。

Lam：第八问，喜欢对方哪一点？  
黄：刚开始喜欢他的才华啊当然是，后来嘛，就发现这个人哪里都很好！连不会说话脸涨的通红的样子也很可爱！指挥的时候很认真很帅气！作曲的时候简直就是天纵奇才！生命的大和谐的时候那可真是……唔唔唔！干嘛捂我嘴？  
辉：还没到后五十问你克制一下！（生命的大和谐是什么鬼啊喂？！）  
Lam：哎哟闪死我了这两人。  
叶倩文：老公！这里有墨镜！  
Lam：（接过戴上微笑）还是你好。  
众：谁允许司仪带家属的？啊？  
Lam：（脸红）嗯，辉哥呢？喜欢霑叔的哪一点？  
众：不要转移话题啊喂！  
辉：也都是喜欢他有才华啊，性格也好待人热心，他很真的那种人，对我也特别好，我们合作这么多年好像都没怎么吵过架的，他很包容我啊，也帮了我很多。  
众：来人啊！黄霑飘到天花板上去了！

Lam：第九问，讨厌对方哪一点？  
黄：这个还真没有，要说的话呢，希望他以后能不要那么好说话，也多为自己着想一点吧，虽然我都知这种事情好难改变的。当然啦，只要还有我在就不会让他吃亏嘛哈哈哈。  
辉：不喜欢他抽太多烟，不爱惜自己的身体，但也拦不住，唉。  
黄：戒烟戒酒！说戒就戒！  
黄宇文：（记小本本）这是爸爸第1086次戒烟戒酒，会成功吗？让我们枕戈待旦。  
黄：小朋友乱入什么？！还有，谁教你这么用“枕戈待旦”的？！难道不是拭目以待？！

Lam：第十问，你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？  
黄：好！好好好！等下，这个相性是我想的那个吧？  
Lam：（懵）那还能是哪个？  
辉：黄霑你……  
黄：怎么，阿辉你为什么不回答？  
辉：我……  
黄：难道你竟然……不喜欢我吗……好难过……啊……  
辉：……好！（仰面哀叹）  
众：突然有些同情辉哥是怎么回事。

Lam：十一问，你怎么称呼对方？  
黄：正经的时候叫他顾嘉辉，开玩笑的时候叫他辉哥，迷弟状态叫他贝多辉，平时就是阿辉啦～  
陈洁灵：嗯？原来不是顾多芬？  
黄：（炸毛）贝多辉多顺口！傻的吗你……  
辉：黄霑。  
黄：系！  
辉：我不是在叫你，我在答题啦。  
黄：（摊手）这个没办法了，形成习惯了改不了～

Lam：十二问，希望对方怎么称呼你？  
辉：由他了，怎样都好，只要不是太奇怪我都可以。  
黄：太奇怪？或许我可以试下叫你辉郎？  
辉：灰狼？那你不就是黄鼠狼？  
黄：哈哈哈听起来都不错的样子！至于我嘛……被他叫黄霑我都习惯了，不过都还是挺想听他叫个亲热的称呼来着，比如……叫声霑哥哥来听听？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
众：（浑身一抖）虽然知道这是绝对不可能的但是莫名想看是怎么回事？！  
辉：（扶额）……黄霑，你又来玩我了……

Lam：十三问，如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？  
黄：兔子！就是那种小小白白软软的一团的那种兔子，不说话安安静静的还有些呆萌，特别可爱让人可以抱在怀里揉一天都不会烦的那种！（星星眼）  
众：（盯着辉哥五秒钟后）呜呜呜好真实，简直辉哥本辉。  
Lam：不过总感觉抱在怀里揉一下午的想法危险又诱人呢。  
众：（看了下辉哥又看了下一脸警惕的霑叔后）算了算了，回去买只兔子揉揉。  
黄：噫，我都不知你们这些人竟然都对阿辉有不轨之图啊……  
众：（摆手）没有没有不敢和你抢。  
Lam：所以黄霑有做过把辉哥抱在怀里揉一下午这种事情吗|･ω･｀)  
黄：喂！这可不在问题范围内啊，我拒绝回答。  
众：嗯～有问题有问题，辉哥脸上那点可疑的绯红是怎么回事啊喂？！  
Lam：那辉哥呢？觉得霑叔是什么？  
黄：我猜是狗啦！  
众：为什么啊？  
黄：阿辉可喜欢狗嘛哈哈哈哈那我不就应该是狗？  
辉：你好聪明啊黄霑……  
众：还真是狗啊？  
辉：嗯，像他这样黏人又爱撒娇的人，不是狗还是什么？  
黄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们看我说什么来着。

Lam：十四问，如果要送对方礼物你会送什么？  
黄：送他什么东西？我们都相互送过不少了……要说的话，想送他那天看到的火车模型吧，看他很想买的样子。  
辉：你怎么知道我很想买？  
黄：……你啊，先是看了一眼，然后就转过头去开始思考，最后又回头看一眼，这还不是想买？就算你不说我能看不出来？  
辉：（感动）你……  
叶：（抽泣）呜呜呜太感人了我的cp必须锁死！陈洁灵你有带纸吗呜呜呜……  
辉：有什么吃的我都会留一份给他，所以也没怎么特地送过他礼物，要是他有什么需要的话，我当然会送给他啦。  
众：哈哈哈辉哥这种佛系恋人还真是迟钝的好可爱(/ω＼)。  
黄：喂喂喂！夸一下就可以了啊，不许乱打主意！

Lam：十五问，自己想要什么礼物？  
辉：我是有点想要那个火车模型的啦……  
黄：嘿嘿嘿我嘛，我想要一只小兔子，最好是装在盒子里，还在身上扎着丝带的那种～  
Lam：做完十三问我觉得霑叔想要的不单单是个小兔子……  
众：刺，刺激……  
罗：有组团晚上去黄霑家看丝带小兔子的吗|･ω･｀)  
众：有有有！带我一个！  
黄：喂喂喂我说你们给我适可而止啊！（小声：那也是你们能看的吗……）  
辉：（脸红到爆炸）黄霑你在讲咩……这种事我们私下商量吧(つд⊂)  
黄：哈哈哈哈哈好好好！（我觉得小兔子有戏！）

Lam：十六问，对对方有哪点不满？一般是什么事？  
辉：这个和第九问都好似……  
黄：看上面啦！过过过！

Lam：十七问，您的癖好是？  
黄：我的癖好？嘿嘿还没到后五十问你确定能讲？  
众：这个时候你又装什么文明人啊喂？！  
黄：那我要开始讲你们的一百问还怎么做？（不得办成不文大讲堂啊？）  
众：辉哥有什么癖好吗！（拼命岔开话题）  
辉：我喜欢画画，嗯，还有搭模型，没了。

Lam：十八问，对方有什么癖好？  
辉：（扶额）我拒绝回答……  
黄：过过过！一样的问题问两遍！  
Lam：啊好……

Lam：十九问，您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？  
黄：自己去吃福临门不带他？他弹琴自己在下面和姑娘跳舞？开黄腔玩他？唉其实阿辉真是脾气好好，他是唯一一个我喝醉酒闹他都不生气的人，以上那些事我都知他不是真心生气的，是不是啊辉哥？  
辉：你说呢霑哥？  
黄：哇你叫我霑哥？！看来是真生气了（捂脸）。  
辉：黄霑这个人呢，能让他不快都好简单的。这个不用说你们也都知了……  
（改词被骂的黎小田，被枪指过的成龙大哥，被登报骂过的刘华以及被破坏公共设施的酒店经理一同委屈的点点头）  
辉：不过他对我呢，都是很包容，口是心非多一点啦。  
黄：嘿嘿嘿这才是实话嘛我都好受用啊～  
众：呸呸呸！又是狗粮！

Lam：二十问，对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？  
黄：其实呢，我同阿辉认识快半世纪，我对他了解的比他妈怕是还多点，这种问题颠过来倒过去问答案都是一样的嘛。  
辉：过吧。

Lam：二十一，你们的关系到什么地步？  
辉：（认真）一起合作了很多作品，是非常好的朋友，还一起开过辉黄演唱会。  
黄：到什么地步？阿辉成日话我食老饼，大概就到这个地步。  
辉：（脸爆红）我哪有？我是话你食老本……  
黄：（坏笑）老本哪有老饼好味？

Lam：二十二，两人第一次约会是在哪里？  
辉：约会？那大概是在夜总会吗？  
黄：喂大佬，那时候我好小的，你诱拐儿童啊？而且那是什么气氛吗……我想怎么都是在福临门吧。  
辉：啊，奥……（辉式懵圈）

Lam：二十三，那时两人的气氛怎么样？  
辉：气氛……都好平常的，除了我有点惊讶一年多没见他变化好大以外，其他的都很正常啊。  
黄：呜呜呜我当时见到你激动的都要哭了你就压根没看出来吗……不过我记得是他当时太久没吃中国菜了好像一直在埋头苦吃。  
众：（小声）这个画面怎么看都像是爸爸带儿子出来吃饭吧……所以当时的气氛应该是充满了温暖的亲情？？？？  
辉：（无奈）喂，我比他大啦……  
黄：（坏笑）哪方面的？

Lam：二十四，当时进展到何种地步？  
辉：？？？吃完饭各回各家算是一种地步吗？  
Lam：我觉得不算……  
黄：唉这么想起来我风流倜傥不文教父和香港乐坛教父顾嘉辉先生的第一次约会真系好失败……  
华娃：（乱入）你为了见我在我家门口吹口琴到嘴肿。  
林燕妮：（乱入）你和我约会半个月都没亲过我。  
黄：我我我……（点起一根烟钻到沙发后面开始自闭）

Lam：二十五，经常约会的地点？  
黄：（沙发后探头）福临门！  
辉：（微笑）系啦。  
众：哇以后要不要多去福临门蹲点吃狗粮呢|･ω･｀)  
黄：其实不光是福临门啊哈哈哈哈哈我和阿辉要见哪里不能见吗～录音棚也不是不行嘛∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
周启生：（小声）好像想起了什么不好的回忆唔唔唔……师父你捂我嘴干啥？  
黄：哼哼你知道的太多了后生仔～

lam：二十六，您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
黄：哈说到这个我就要炫耀一下啦，阿辉的生日可是在红馆和几万人一起过的哦，我是不是特别浪漫！  
辉：（脸红）那次真系好开心。  
叶：总之就是几万人一起磕他俩呗。  
叶振棠：还记得阿霑嘴辉哥那一声超响的。  
黄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（得意）  
辉：（脸红到炸，叉开话题）我会给他送礼物啊，有时候陪他讲电话，都好平常的。  
黄：我就钟意平常的。  
众：下一题！

lam：二十七，由哪一方先告白的？  
黄：（笑而不语）  
辉：我们之间……有告白这种东西吗？  
郑少秋：不会吧情话满分的霑叔竟然都没告白过？  
辉：我都不知，就好自然的在一起这么多年了。  
黄：要不怎么说你特别呢？你是唯一一个没听过我讲情话的人。  
叶：呸！那“一生人，两兄弟”算怎么回事？  
罗：“上辈子我同辉哥一定是识的好熟的了。”  
甄：“幸而我们始终有缘”？  
黄：……这个节目改叫黄霑打脸节目算了。

lam：二十八，您有多喜欢对方，哇这一问几刺激喔。  
叶倩文：给老公先把墨镜戴上，闪瞎眼就织不了毛衣了。  
黄：哈哈哈哈你们问这种问题阿辉会脸红的。  
（全体一起看辉哥）  
辉：……冇啦……  
黄：果然还是脸红啦！这种问题别为难辉哥啦，我来说！我的老朋友们每一个都挨过我的骂，只有他，我夸还来不及，就喜欢到这种程度！  
温拿：你这不是变相说自己超凶吗霑叔？  
秋：（和温拿五只抱在一起哭哭）真的超凶……  
黎小田：带我一个……

lam：二十九，那么，你爱对方吗？这墨镜我还是别摘了。  
黄：（拍凳子大叫）废话！  
棠：啧万年厚脸皮阿霑好像也脸红了。  
谭咏麟：这可是奇景啊！快快快阿b你的相机带了吗影像影像！  
钟镇涛：系呢度！霑叔来看镜头！  
黄：滚滚滚！（捂脸）  
罗：wait，wait，我觉得这种问题辉哥不说话不行，你们说是不是？  
（再次全体看辉哥）  
辉：（超小声）爱。  
众：⊙▽⊙  
辉：（声音变大）很爱。  
黄：……（鼻子一酸）  
众：_(:D)∠)_死咗

lam：三十，如果约会对方迟到一小时以上，你会做什么？  
黄：杀上tvb去救人。  
方逸华：（惊）你莫乱来啊黄霑。  
黄：我乱来？阿辉这么守时的人要是约会迟到一小时以上，那绝对是又被你们逼着加班了。  
辉：call他问问出了什么事，顺便写曲等着他。  
顾媚：乜嘢？他竟然让你等这么久？好，下次不给黄霑借钱了。  
辉：家姐？什么时候从加国回来了？  
媚：专程来吃你们的狗粮呗。（轻轻看一眼霑叔）  
黄：（一个激灵坐直）我冇！你听我解释！

lam：三十一，认为你的情敌是？  
黄：卢国沾！郑国江！黎小田！周启生！徐日勤！杜自持！所有和他开心合作的音乐人我都醋！  
周启生＋徐日勤＋杜自持：啊？霑叔不是吧？你连我们都醋过？  
郑国江：叫我吗？有什么事吗？  
黎小田：怪不得不给我改词……  
卢国沾：黄霑你痴线！  
黄：对了，还有棠哥，阿辉都没怎么赞过我，竟然赞他歌唱的好。（委屈脸）  
棠：(#ﾟДﾟ)莫名加入躺枪大队。  
辉：我好像都没什么醋的对象喔。  
黄：（撇嘴）他就这样了，也不吃醋，都不关心我的样子。（更加委屈）  
辉：（惊）啊？  
黄：哎算了算了，我都惯咗。  
辉：（若有所思）

lam：三十二，对方做什么会让你觉得没辙？  
辉：他玩我的时候。  
黄：（不好意思）嘿嘿他要是有辙我也就不玩他了。其实他拼命工作也让我好没辙的。  
辉：（认真）以后不会了。

lam：三十三，如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？  
黄：……  
辉：他不会的。  
众：辉哥这么有信心啊。  
辉：（笑）嗯。  
黄：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。

lam：三十四，能原谅对方的变心吗？（看了一眼正吊在辉哥身上嘤嘤嘤的霑叔）……算了算了，下一题，三十五，最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
黄：（认真打量半天）我始终觉得系眼睛。  
辉：点解？  
黄：不好说……很难形容，好似很空旷又好似很幽深，像无波的古井又像三月的晨雾……  
金庸：（探头）老友考虑给明报再投两篇稿吗？  
邓伟雄：别，我看新歌有戏，阿辉你顺手给他谱一曲喽。  
黄：行开啦娱乐不谈公事。  
辉：手。  
众：手？  
辉：嗯，握着会感到很安定。  
黄：（悄悄握住辉哥的手）

lam：三十六，对方最性感的表情是？  
伦：（吹口哨）  
黄：嘿嘿，怎么会让你们知道？  
辉：吹口琴的时候。  
黄：所以我说吹口琴可复杂了，要控制舌头的卷舒，口腔中气流的变化……  
（lam拿出一个PG家长指引的牌子）  
倩：虽然知道霑叔在肯定会有这个牌子，但是这也太早了吧。  
黄：（骄傲）不愧是我。

lam：三十七，两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？  
黄：我来替阿辉答！绝对是那次跳探戈！  
辉：（惊）  
黄：（神秘笑）你估我点知？因为我都系哈哈哈哈。  
西班牙乌蝇：我觉得我需要乱入一下。  
众：？？？玩这么大？  
辉：（捂脸）

lam：三十八，你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？  
黄：撒谎我是挺擅长的……可是不会对于他。  
辉：我不太擅长，也没有对他说过慌。

lam：三十九，什么时候觉得最幸福？  
黄：半夜三更被他call起来听他在话机那边念谱的时候。  
李克勤：霑叔您不会觉得睡眠不足吗？（顶着昨天刚和谭阿伦半夜三更讲电话导致的黑眼圈）  
黄：哈哈哈就是痛并快乐着呗，困也是有的，但是半夜讲电话会有一种全世界只剩下你们俩和一根电话线的感觉，好鬼浪漫。  
伦：啱！（大力拍自家仔）  
辉：演唱会上和他牵手向观众道晚安的时候。  
叶：这个环节我也好中意喔。  
黄：（警惕）点解？  
叶：磕到了呗（白眼）

lam：四十，曾经吵过架吗？  
黄：冇，这个真的冇，说来就很奇怪，其实我们脾气都不算好，辉哥你别看他这样，发起脾气来也很吓人的。可是就是没有试过不同意见，可能这就是缘分吧。  
罗：嗯我同意，确实会有这种特别合拍的感情。（回头看一眼刘培基）

lam：四十一，都是些什么样的吵架呢？嗯……过，四十二，之后怎样和好呢？继续过……四十三，转世后还希望做恋人吗？哇我感觉模范cp让我工作量减少了不少。  
黄：（笑着看辉哥）  
辉：（感受到眼神回头，看到霑叔的眼神也笑了起来）  
秋：感觉他们达成了脑内共识。  
辉＋黄：希望。  
叶：本辉黄女孩感觉满足了呜呜呜。

lam：四十四，什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？  
黄：我最困难的时候他放弃申请移民从加国飞回来陪我π_π  
倩：《焚心以火》牌狗粮，你值得拥有。  
辉：很多时候，是他让我感受到爱这种东西。  
媚：（心疼的抱住弟弟）

lam：四十五，什么时候觉得或许他已经不再爱我了？  
黄：我始终相信我们有缘。  
辉：他不会的。

lam：四十六，你爱情的表现方式是？  
辉＋黄：音乐。  
一群辉黄歌手：所以我们那不是唱歌，是吃狗粮啊。

lam：四十七，两人之间有互相隐瞒的事吗？  
黄：背着你一个人吃福临门算不算？  
辉：那你请回来喽。  
伦：我也要我也要！  
黄：录完节目大家一起福临门！  
lam：插播一条广告：感谢福临门餐饮行业对本节目的大力赞助与支持。  
辉：黄霑，有件事我确实瞒你好耐了。  
黄＋众：(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ 不会吧辉哥，你……  
辉：当时见你在夜总会跳舞勾女，我真的有小小嬲。  
黄：……哇！这是做完三十一问后开窍了开始吃醋了？哇哈哈哈好了我满足了，以后只和你跳老舞怎样？  
辉：（捂脸）我……

lam：四十八，你的自卑感来源于？  
黄：没他会作曲呜呜呜。  
辉：不会说话，不会作词。  
黄：我觉得那首数字歌写的几好啊！  
众：出现了辉吹霑叔！  
辉：我都几钟意《沧海一声笑》。  
众：还有隐形黄吹辉哥！

lam：四十九，两人的关系公开还是机密？  
罗：闪都要被闪瞎了黄老霑你要是说机密小心我拿抱垫砸你啊。  
黄：哇做什么那么凶！难道我们敢叫“辉黄”不敢认吗？公开公开！  
辉：公开的朋友关系，机密的恋人关系。  
叶：辉哥，演唱会个阵时几万人晚晚看着你俩，机密也机密不到哪里去吧？  
黄：哈哈哈对！阿辉别害羞啦！

lam：五十问，你觉得与对方的爱能否持续到永远呢？  
黄：（深情凝视）千生千世，你我心知。  
辉：（笑着点头）  
众：啊圆满了圆满了撒花！狗粮吃的好满足！


End file.
